TASM: Afterlife
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Two shot maybe a bit short, based after TASM 2 where Gwen has been forced watch over Peter in his agony this time unable to help or comfort him realising that she'll never feel him again.


After life

**Two shot maybe a bit short, based after TASM 2 where Gwen has been forced watch over Peter in his agony this time unable to help or comfort him realising that she'll never feel him again. **

Gwen felt herself speeding to the bottom of the tower everything went slowly she saw Peter's mask praying that she would see his face again, he extended her arm shooting a web at her it quickly felt it hit her stomach she felt relief but suddenly everything went pitch black.

She after heard muffled sound which turned more clear and she opened her eyes meeting Peter's looking completely relieved "hey you." Gwen said but Peter was still crying"stay with me stay you stay with me." He said breaking into tears,

"I'm right here I'm yours." Gwen said moving her arm to go to his but it went right through his head and she saw another of her arm staying exactly where it was."what the hell?" Gwen said stunned. Seeing Peter continuing to cry.

"No please" he said tears dripping she started to look terrified,

"Peter your scaring me." Gwen said but he just brought his head into her shoulder.

Gwen moved away from him going straight though his arms holding her tightly, literally she looked down and saw her lifeless body."oh my god. I'm dead." Gwen realised losing all of her hope as he had lost his, Peter looked up to the top of the tower eyes of pure unadulterated anger looking to the top of the tower he laid her new corpse down and sling shot up to the where Harry was knocked out Gwen suddenly found herself right next to him, Peter didn't even bother to put his mask on "wake up," Peter ordered Harry newly made the Goblin after he had claimed his first life and it looked like Peter was about to do the same, G

Harry opened his eyes he aimed to hit Peter as soon as he opened his eyes but Spiderman grabbed his fist and shoved his into his teeth slamming a tooth out before the goblin could look back Peter kneed him in his chest breaking the green armour.

"SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!" Peter shouted in fury slamming a hammer into his face breaking his jaw, Harry spat out blood he was going to answer back on how it feels but Peter just rapidly hitting him and kneeing him in the chest cracks and dents now all over the armour. Gwen watched in horror as Peter was doing something that could make her hardly recognise as her lover.

Peter grabbed a blade from the clock parts holding it to his neck The goblin looked into Peter's eyes. "Feels good doesn't it." Harry said "revenge right at your finger tips." He said, Peter was hesitating, could he actually kill... This thing which was far from his oldest and closest friend whom he hadn't long found again. Instead Peter shoved his fist into his face with all his strength knocking him unconscious. Gwen was happy he hadn't killed Harry out of anger

Peter heard police sirens, Peter walked out of the clock tower the group of cops seeing Gwen in his arms Spider-Man's mask now on. One of the cops pressed his radio "ambulance." The cop ordered.

"It's too late." Spiderman said to him. Gwen simply looked at Peter in pure devastation.

Peter laid her down next to the police and swat teams closing in after the power cut the government may have sent someone here thinking it was terrorists, they did not approach spiderman in violence."what happened pall?" One police man said clearly saddened after a young life been wasted after checking her pulse.

"I couldn't save her..." Peter said behind his mask he kicked a power box the swat teams braced in unease to keep their guard up he breathed in deeply, "the guy responsible is inside lock the son of a bitch up where no one will ever see him again he picking her body back up Gwen felt a tear go down her own eye she was terrified he wouldn't see her again.

"Son what are you doing you-" one of the police started but was cut off by spidey,

"You know who this girl is don't you?" The spider said to the detective.

"The old cap's daughter." The police man concluded.

"I'm taking her back to what family she had. They deserve to know what happened." Peter finished attaching a web to a tower the cops not stopping him, Gwen watched him fly away with her body.

She suddenly found herself in her room everything still in there but also Gwen's mother in as we'll packing Gwen's things to send them to the airport the idea must have been to send the luggage after Gwen got to Oxford barely having time to say goodbye. Gwen realised Peter wouldn't be the only person who could never see him again "Mom." Gwen said a tears filling her eyes. Helen looked in her direction like she saw something Gwen actually thought Helen could see her when-

"Spiderman?" Helen said, Gwen turned around to see spiderman in the dark his mask barely visible.

"Peter please no, not now not like this." Gwen said praying she'd her.

"I'm sorry I thought you had the right to know what happened." Peter said to her mother,

"Look I know what happened with George wasn't your fault. The police told he was going in to help you." Helen.

"I'm not talking about your husband ms. Stacy." He said walking into the room revealing Gwen's corpse in his arms.

"Nooooo" Helen was heard yelling across the whole building in mental agony. Gwen would have died of a broken heart of seeing her detestation. Was this what shed have to bear for the rest of eternity.

**Just to clarify guys this is a short story and how Gwen watches over Peter Peter might see her again but this isn't a story where Gwen is brought back to life, you want that from me go to my other story after shock which ill be starting again after I've finished the next chapter, when I've done the next chapter in after shock that'll be a it for a few weeks because I'm making a new storyline which without giving to much away Peter has to team up ith Harry to get something and it set after Tasm 2.**


End file.
